Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer conveying apparatus capable of conveying and providing developer with a simple configuration.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, in a case where a developer is used and consumed in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a developer replenish method for replenishing new developer is used. A method for replenishing developer (toner) by exchanging a developer replenish container such as a toner bottle that is detachably attachable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus is used as a developer replenish method. A toner replenished from the developer replenish container is conveyed in a developing apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-30084 describes a developer conveying apparatus in which two agitation and conveying members attached with spiral members around the rotation axes are arranged side by side so as not to accumulate, in an uneven manner in the developing apparatus, a toner that is not consumed and is degraded and accordingly has a low level of charging amount, and a circulation path for the developer is formed over the entire width of the developing apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-32754 describes a developer conveying apparatus that always maintains, at a regular direction, a deformation direction of a tongue shape formed on a rotation agitation vane of an agitation member conveying toner in a toner containing portion to a toner providing portion.
However, the developer conveying apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-30084 is provided with the two spiral rotation members, and therefore, it is necessary to provide a structure for driving rotation of each of them, and there is a problem in that this results in a more complicated, larger, and higher-cost apparatus.
The developer conveying apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-32754 agitates and conveys the toner remaining in the container inner end portion by gathering the remaining toner to the container central portion, but the developer conveying apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-32754 is unable to agitate and convey the toner from the container central portion to the container end portion side, and therefore, there is a problem in that the agitation and conveying are insufficient, and which makes it impossible to obtain an image without unevenness in the lightness and darkness.